


Morning Deliveries

by pennn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennn/pseuds/pennn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time Dan had to get up and sign for Phil's delivery. Fluff. Happy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Deliveries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> I saw this random post the other day that said: ‘Like honestly, sleeping next to someone is the nicest thing. Like when you half wake up at 4am and squeeze them or they move in tighter to you. Lovely.’ And this came to mind. Hope you like it!  
> Pen x

Out of the two, Dan had to say Phil was the deeper sleeper. He was—even Phil himself had admitted to that. Phil wouldn’t wake up from his slumber even if a marching band were playing right by his ear.

That was why Dan needed to get up. The doorbell had been ringing for about a minute—he assumed it was the postman delivering some package Phil had ordered that required signing for. Untangling himself from the other boy, Dan sat up and rubbed his eyes, and sulkily made his way down to the front door.

“Morning.” Dan muttered, as he opened the door to reveal the mildly irritated man in uniform.

The postman grunted, and shoved towards Dan a small package. “Sign here, please.”

Dan did as he was told, and muttered a “thanks” as he shut the door. Curiosity overcame him and he ripped open the package, a weird, dreading suspicion in the back of his mind.

He was right—Phil had ordered a plant to be delivered to their house.

A plant.

Dan stood—half confused, half disbelieving—in the lounge and stared at the green thing in his hand. What was Phil thinking? Like they didn’t have enough plants lying around the house already? He sighed, and left the pot on the table. He would question Phil and his life choices later. Now, he needed more sleep. It was barely nine a.m., after all.

 

Phil hadn’t moved an inch since Dan had got up from the bed. He was in the exact position—sprawled out like a starfish on the mattress, taking up all the space there is. Dan couldn’t help the fond smile that broke out on his face. God, he was a lovesick fool. As annoying as the houseplants were, Dan couldn’t stay mad at his boyfriend. It was something his heart forbade him to do. In other words, it was impossible to be even slightly annoyed at him for more than a minute. Dan sighed once more, doing his best to wipe the embarrassingly affectionate smile from his face, and gingerly, climbed into bed, slipping under Phil’s arm, careful not to wake him up.

The moment Dan lay comfortably on his bed; Phil curled his arm around his waist and shifted, laying his head on Dan’s chest, mumbling dreamy incoherencies that too soft to be heard. Dan’s breath hitched—everything about this moment was oddly sweet and calming. When Phil had settled down, Dan snaked his arms around the older boy, holding him, his hands resting at the small of Phil’s back. He leaned in and kissed his forehead and watched as the faint creases on Phil’s forehead slowly disappear. Phil said something inaudible and moved in tighter.

Dan fell asleep with Phil in his arms, a smile on his face. It was everything he could have wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed reading that! Comment, kudos, all those stuff. Everything will be hugely appreciated!  
> Pen x


End file.
